Forgotten Realms: Iangnard
'Iangnard' Small Citty Population: 7,850 (62% human, 18% gnomes, 6% dwarves, 5% half-elves, 9% others) Government: Tyranny Official language: Chondathan Coat of Arms: A bulette over crossed sword and thunderbolt, on a white field, lined by a green frame Flag colors: black, white and green Main religions: Kelemvor, Helm, Gond, Waukeen, Oghma, Tempus Minor religions: almost all others Main imports: Ores, stone Main exports: Wine, manufactured goods, textiles Alignment: LN, N Iangnard is the capital (and for now the only true city) of the Kingdom of Erebos. The kingdom was recently founded (see this link for more detail), but is already rather well established. 'People' The king encourages everyone to learn how to read and write and learn a craft. He thus has gathered many masters of different crafts from all lands to the north and brought them to Iangnard. With people from so many different places (also including the many pilgrims), the city is quickly becoming known as a place open to different races and cultures. Some of the city’s denizens are very unusual (those that usually have to hide their true nature in other lands), like lycanthropes and drows. These people don’t need to fear the hatred and mistrust of their fellow citizens, for the kingdom accepts all who has something to contribute, without questioning (much) their past and without race-bias. All the people (especially the usually wary humans) are learning to live with that and to value their unusual comrades for who they are. 'Culture' The kingdom’s culture is yet not really formed, but it looks like it will absorb much from the many cultures of its people, which come from many different places and belong to distinct races. Still, the traits that are most valued are proficiency in some craft, area of knowledge, religion or military; thus making the kingdom tilt towards utilitarianism. 'Religion' The king’s intent was to turn the city into a center of pilgrimage and so many temples, to many deities, were built in the city. There are the main faiths, of course: Gond, Waukeen and Oghma (due to the large number of craftsmen and inventors); Helm and Tempus (for the city is inclined towards order, but always ready for a fight); and Kelemvor (the king’s faith and one that, although strange at first glance, people are learning to appreciate, for it keeps them safe from diseases and the undead). Curiously, there is a growing cult of Loviatar, which the law has placed under its control and now the clergy acts as punishers, executioners and prison wardens. 'Law' Erebos’ laws are pretty simple and straightforward and are akin to most of the other civilized lands of northwestern Faerûn. However, it is very strictly upheld and sometimes severe. Usually there are no prisons: if the fault was slight, a fine may make things right; if a little more “faulty”, then there’s semi-imprisonment and free labor for the kingdom; most grievous crimes result in exile and the most fell ones in death (sometimes with public executions). 'Commerce & Industry' Erebos is an enormous plain, crisscrossed by many small rivers, which makes it good for agriculture and livestock. However, the kingdom lacks mineral wealth and has to import ores and stones. It makes up for it by transforming this raw material into manufactured goods for export. Erebos is also well located as a trade route, being right in the middle of the way between the “civilized” North (Waterdeep, Silver Marches, the Heartlands and Cormyr) and the rich Faerûnian South (Calinsham, Amn and Tethyr). 'Festivals & Holy Days' *'Feast of the Moon:' Despite being an almost universal festival, the Feast of the Moon is all the more important in Erebos due to its link with Kelemvor’s faith. This day is spent in introspection and in honoring one’s ancestors with votive offerings and prayers. The night, though, is spent around large bonfires where the deeds of the dead are remembered in prose, poetry, music or even theatrical performances. *'Foundation Day:' This holiday celebrates the day (24/10/1373 DR) when Berethor conquered the city of Greenest, changed its name to Iangnard and founded the kingdom of Erebos. It is celebrated with a parade, lots of food and drinks, music and games. 'City’s Districts' *'Temple Lane:' The main street leading from north gate to the castle is lined with temples of many different faiths. They were built according to the tradition for each religion, so there are many architectural styles side by side, making the place a nightmare for the high-nosed architects of cities like Waterdeep and Silverymoon. Nevertheless, the resulting Temple Lane is very imposing and never fails to awe the visitors. The first temple people see when entering the city is the monumental House of the Judge. *'Gearworks:' From the Temple Lane to the east, behind Gond’s temple, lies the district of the crafters. It got his name due to the many gnomes (and their love of gears) that work and dwell there. There are also many “schools” where people can learn this crafts from the masters. *'Theater district:' This district is still being built, designed to house the city’s entertainment. It will by dominated by a huge amphitheater for gladiatorial games, races and other performances. 'Architecture and landmarks' After the kingdom was proclaimed, Berethor immediately started a lot of constructions. Most of the city was remade and followed the style of Waterdeep and Baldur’s Gate, from where the workers came. The speed in which everything was constructed was extraordinary, for the king gathered the help of wizards and even some druids, which made the work much easier (for instance, a druid dug the castle’s moat in a couple of tendays, transforming the earth removed in solid blocks of stone for the castle’s walls). *'The House of the Judge:' The temple to Kelemvor (but Jergal is also represented there). All the dead are cremated in Iangnard, so the people will never have to fear demented necromancers. The clergy of Kelemvor deals with funeral rites and every legal aspect of death (from wills to executions) and the temple also acts as a hospital, for the deity’s dogma incites his followers to eradicate disease wherever they find it, so people can live their full lives without fear and finally pass on calmly. *'Stormwind Castle:' The castle was built as a compromise between defense and a proper residence. It has its own fortified walls behind a moat (with water and some dangerous strange creatures), but the king’s residence is very comfortable and luxuriant, with fancy halls and gardens (made to please the queen, of course). *'The Library:' Although there are temples dedicated to many deities related to knowledge in the city, King Berethor decided that no faith should retain access to knowledge. And thus a single big library was built (the building has many magical protections, so each temple may house its treasured books in separated vaults). The library is rather empty yet; the king was on the verge of striking a deal with the kingdom’s neighbor Candlekeep, but the place was destroyed by demons. *'The Arena:' The arena is still being built, but already it can be seen it will be a colossal building. 'The Shadow Thieves of Amn' Greenest was an important outpost for the shadow thieves for its location along the Uldoon Trail to the cities of the Western Heartlands. The former local “mayor” was under their control. After Berethor took over, they tried many times to kill the new ruler and his officials, failing in every attempt. Kalithra then led a team to strike at the heart of the guild and killed dozens of its members. After that, the shadow thieves decided to let go of that region and started focusing on maritime travels to Baldur’s Gate. 'The Kingdom of Erebos' 'Other Cities' 'The Farmlands' 'Durlag’s Tower' 'Notorious People' 'Government' - Berethor Stormwind: (LN); human fighter; the king; - Kírien Crownshield Stormwind: (CG); human bard; the queen; - Kalithra: (LE); erinyes (baatezu devil) fighter; Berethor’s cohort and counselor; - Arielle Silentsky: (N); moon elf sorcerer; diplomat and counselor; 'Army & Militia' - Thorik Bladebite: (N); human fighter; chief of the city’s militia; - Haldir: (CN); moon elf fighter; a refugee from Evereska, now a soldier; - Nimloth: (CN); drow spellblade; spy and head of the spec-ops; - Hadya Dhat-Hamin: (N); human rogue; a runaway from Calimshan, now a spy; - Reigen Ironforge: (LN); dwarf (shield) knight; Guardian of the Kingdom; 'Non-military Officials' - Morwen: (LN); human fighter; Berethor’s bodyguard; - Seren: (LN); human fighter; Berethor’s bodyguard; Morwen’s sister; - Nystia Silverfang: (LN); yuan-ti (tainted one) hexblade rogue; strategist and the queen’s bodyguard; - Illia Ӕngrilor: (LN); human wizard; master librarian and royal wizard; 'Clergy' - Isidor Greymist: (LN); human cleric; high-priest of Kelemvor; - Nairi Nightshade: (CN); human cleric; high-priestess of Tempus; - Marduk: (LN); human cleric; high-priest of Helm; - Dardan: (N); gnome cleric; high-priest of Gond; - Circe: (LE); human cleric; high-priestess of Loviatar; - Valdrin: (N); human cleric; high-priest of Oghma; - Luna: (N); gnome cleric; high-priestess of Waukeen; - Aédan Khalil: (LN); human cleric (Kossuth); - Wulf: (LN); gnome cleric (Jergal); 'Commerce, Industry & Arts' - Nikolay: (LN); human expert; land surveyor; - Rand: (N); gnome expert rogue; leader of the informal crafters’ guild; 'Others' - Eurid: (N); human wizard; librarian; - Lakshmï: (CG); ghaele (eladrin) rogue; she was freed from a planar prison by Berethor and his group and now dwells in Iangnard; - Mahavï: (CG); ghaele (eladrin) fighter; his sister (Lakshmï) was imprisoned for helping him and now Mahavï is bound to repay Berethor for freeing her; Category:Location